Annest Miguell
Annest Miguell or by the full name of 'Annestasia Cannie Miguell '''is a main character is School Fare. ''"Hello, I'm Annest Miguell. It's nice to meet you~" Annest's friendly greeting Student Card Annestasia Cannie Miguell is a rank D+ rank student and then exceeds to C rank under the Intercentrer Pseudo Class. Her strong telekinetic-style gravitational skills makes up her Intercentrer to surpasses even the Time Mage types. Talents Being an Intercentrer, Annest are able to control the power over gravity or the relative term 'space'. Her techniques somehow copies the Time Mages' spatial magicks. Even though her gravitational magnitude is as strong as the Earth's gravitational force, she can also cast supportive Earth elemental spells. Her primary element is Earth, followed by Space. Unlike most Geomancers, Earth Conjurers' or Weavers' or Time Mages', Annest uses some resonating instruments like bells or any wind-instruments. It's not neccessary, but only roles as a magnetude amplifier. Mode Annest is an Alter-human, making her similar to Rend(Marryl's father) but obvious anthropomorphic physiques are merely shown like her ears and her short tail. She cannot change as she is a cat, but able to change style and physical capability surpassing even a normal kitsune like Raoni. Her Furtail Mode doesn't change her looks, but her clothing only, Annest is able to leap like a grasshopper, glide in mid-air like a flying squirrel, and stepping on water without falling into. Her attacks are also enhance, not in power or speed, but intensity. The intensity of her and her target has been gambled towards her, making her intensity even greater and potent than usual. Yet, she only can use musical instruments since her Core Mode is currently out. 150px-Bianca2.png|Bianca from Pokemon Black and White as Annest's first reference. 20120624030535!Bianca B2W2.png|Bianca from Pokemon Black and White 2 as Annest's final reference. Etymology *Annest name is based on the popular Annastasia name in which the name, characteristic, family class and figure is partially noticable. *Annest is also the name of a town in County Waterford , Ireland , 'Annestown? '. *The Miguell name as her last and family name is based on the name 'Miguel' which is another name for 'Micheal' in Portugese and Spanish. It is also based on the name of the book 'Miguel Street ' which is similar to the name of Annest's home address. *The Cannie middle name is based on Annest's personality which is sweet, so it is derived from the word 'cane' from 'sugar canes'. Trivia *Annest is based on the Pokemon Black and White 'Bianca'/'Belle '. *Annest's personality is somewhat similar with her alter ego in Pokemon Black and White, but far more braver and mature. *The 32A address number of Annest's house is based on the sequence of the French design of playing cards . It's similar to the desending sequence of suit 3 card, then suit 2 and then the Ace card. *Like 'Bianca'/'Belle ', she wears a berret on her head but seems to be troublesome for her big felyne ears. *Annest's skill in Intercentrer Skills are like simply using bells and flutes combos as a force amplifier and mostly based on several Final Fantasy's series 'Demi' magick. Category:Character Category:Teenager Category:Intercentrer Category:Student Category:D Rank Category:C Rank Category:Alter-human Category:Noble Family Category:Pokemon